Talk:Item (Risk of Rain 2)/@comment-125.161.184.106-20191222045814
Here's my new items ideas for the next update wishlist: Common Items (White): Umbrella: reduces fall damage by 20% (+20 per stack) and slows falling speed by 2.5%. Monster's Claw: killing an enemy has a chance of spawning an orb that increases attack speed (originally damage, but I think attack speed works better) by 25% (+5 per stack) for 5 Seconds. Not sure about what to rate the chance at, since I wouldn't want it too common but equally not too rare either. Uncommon Items (Green): Large Battery: Killing an enemy sends out an electric blast for 250% Damage (+150 per stack) which then chains to +1 (+1 per stack, max stack of 4-5) enemies for 50% of the base damage. As it chains to more enemies, the damage further drops to a minimum of 10%. I basically just wanted an electric equivalent to Gasoline or Will-o'-the-wisp. Hermes' Boots: At the start of your sprint, increase movement speed by a further 50% (+50% per stack? Maybe 25% is more appropriate) for 2-3 Seconds (no increase). Has an unlisted cooldown, probably around 7-8 Seconds to limit spamming it. Small Fire Extinguisher: reduces burn damage over time by 15% per stack and decreases the length of burning by 15%. Legendary Items (Red): Memento Mori: upon death, when revived (whether Dio's or in Multiplayer from respawning on the next level) you gain +150% Damage for all attacks until the next teleporter event (to explain: if you die, revive through Dio's, you will have increased damage until you successfully activate the teleporter and proceed to the next level, at which point the damage increase will stop. Through Multiplayer, this means the first level following your death will have the damage increase). Does not repeat on the following level (or two. I wouldn't want it to be spammed by deliberately dying before using the teleporter to effectively gain a permanent damage increase). Memory of a Loved One (like the Ukulele's "And his music was electric!", I like to imagine this one with the description of "I can't die here!"): if your health or shield (to avoid permanent effect with Transcendence) falls below 30%, increases attack speed, movement speed and lowers skill cooldowns (25%, 25% and 5% respectively). Martyrdom: upon death, drop 3 Grenades that explode and deal 300% Damage to any enemies within 8-12m and ignite any enemies within the explosion radius for an extra 75% Damage. Adrenaline: as your health lowers, increase attack speed and movement speed up to 35% (+35% per stack). Power Fist: attacks within 4m of an enemy have a significantly higher chance (45%, not sure about whether to make this stack or not) of a critical hit and also slow enemies. Elemental Band: lowers the damage from elemental effects (Fire, Electric, Ice) by 33% (stacks like Tougher Times though, so wouldn't be able to stack up to 100% For complete immunity) and has a 15% chance (+15% per stack) of reflecting the attack for 150% Damage towards the enemy. Active Items (Orange): Assassin's Stealth Kit: turn invisible for 12 Seconds, increased movement speed by 25% while invisible. Using any attack cancels invisibility, but attacking while invisible/immediately after invisibility ends has a 100% Critical hit chance. Cooldown between 45-60 Seconds. Portable Bubble Shield: activate a shield that grants immunity to damage (similar to Engi's bubble shield, hence the name). However, you cannot engage enemies while the shield is active. Once the shield expires, the shield shocks any enemies within 5m for 50% Damage. Cooldown between 90-120 Seconds. Rally Banner: basically just a portable war banner. For 20 Seconds all allies within 25m (maybe more?) get an increased attack speed and movement speed similar to the War Banner. Cooldown between 60-90 Seconds. Portable Health Station: similar to the above, basically a portable Bustling Fungus. For 20 Seconds all allies within 25m heal for +7.5% (maybe more?) of their health per second and receive a temporary increase to their healing speed for 5 Seconds after leaving the healing radius. Cooldown between 60-90 Seconds. Airblast Grenade: throw a grenade that, on detonation, launches enemies away from the blast and stuns them for 2 Seconds. Cooldown of 20-30 Seconds. Lunar Items (Blue): Shaped Glass Wings: similar to the Shaped Glass, increases base damage by 100% (100% per stack) while in the air (or maybe a limitation of x m above the ground?) but increases the amount of damage taken while in the air by 50%. Elder Fruit: active Lunar Item. Upon use, lose 50% Of your health/shield and cannot heal with any items for 15 Seconds. During this timespam, increase base damage, attack speed and critical hit chance by 100%. Suffer a permanent health loss of 5% after every use. Charged Magazines: all attacks deal elemental damage (thinking strictly elemental damage here), which changes between Fire, Shock and Ice every 20 Seconds. Bonuses apply, such as Fire igniting enemies, Shock chaining to multiple enemies and Ice slowing and having a chance to freeze enemies; however, it may bite you in the rear if it switches to say Fire damage when dealing with a Fire enemy. Dunno how this would apply to Artificer though. Marksman's Syringe: opposite of the soldier's syringe, slows down rate of fire by -15% (-15% per stack) but increases damage by 35% (+35% per stack). Source: https://steamcommunity.com/app/632360/discussions/0/1812044473311536255/